The Blog of Voldie
by Prongs II
Summary: I verkligheten är det ingen som förstår sig på Lord Voldemorts hjärna. Här är det verkligen ingen som förstår sig på lord Voldies hjärna. Häng med Voldy och hans Dödsätare i deras galna vardag! UPPDATERAS IGEN!
1. Voldie says Hullu

The Great Blog With The Great VOLDIE

Egentligen tycker jag att dagboksskrivande är ganska fånigt. Men världen borde få veta vilken hjärna det krävs för att göra sådana bra saker som jag, Lord Voldemort, gör. Dessutom så var det ju Bellatrix som gav mig dagboken. Jag tycker faktiskt att nallen på den är ganska söt :3

Jag har insett att mugglare också kan vara ganska smarta. Datorer är i alla fall roliga! Men nu är Bella sur på mig. För att jag sitter vid datorn. Igen. Hon säger att man kan få smutsskallevirus och Galna Mugglar-sjukan. Men hallå! Mörkrets Herre måste väl få koppla av lite ibland mellan allt tortyrbestyr, mördande och annat trist jobb. Genom att döda utomjordingar.

Bella är lite missbelåten av att jag bloggar. Men jag skriver ju bara av dagboken. Nästan i alla fall. Jag har liksom börjat använde Nalledagboken som en ritbok istället. Jag har faktiskt skissat alla värdiga Dödsätare som små chibbifigurer i pandadräkter. De ur Den fördömda Fjolleorden fick vara höns. Hahaha! Ni skulle se hur stollig professor Dumbledore såg ut i kyckligdräkt! Med glasögonen på sned förstås… xD Pojken-som-inte-ens-kan-dö-ordentligt-och-bara-ställer-till-det-för-mio fick vara träd. Några av hans äckliga kompisar också.

* * *

Hjälp, jag är helt slut. Tänk att det kan vara så utmattande att tortera fyra odugliga Dödsätare? Tänk att det kan vara så svårt för dem att _inte lyckas göra en enda enkel liten sak rätt! _Jag bad dem ju inte om något speciellt svårt direkt. De skulle bara stjäla en ful tavla av Mozart eller någon av de där fjantiga mugglarartisterna från stenåldern... Det var en utmärkt plan. Först en tavla, sedan en staty, och så en mumie och till slut några ädelstenar… Då skulle alla på det där museet bli så förfärade att det skulle vara jättelätt att ta sig in, och ta över hela byggnaden.

Mina Dödsätare är så ofattbart tröga. Dels lyckades de inte stjäla tavlan (vet ni vad de sa? De kom fram till mig -bugande, förstås- och frågade om vi kunde kompensera tavlan med en banan. En banan! De var borta i tre och en halv timme, och allt de lyckas stjäla åt mig är en _banan_?! Jag förstår mig inte på dem)., de förstår inte vad poängen är med kuppen heller. Poängen! Det som är så självklart! Om vi, med hjälp av lite Polyjuice Potion kanske, kan jobba på museet, locka till oss en massa dumma mugglare som vill se på fula gamla skedar från Israel, eller vad de nu går dit för, och sedan döda dem, så skulle vi nå skyhöga summor bortrensande mugglaridioter! Smart va?

Men som sagt, mina fullständigt utflippade tjänare till Dödsätare förstörde nog allt ihop. Jag måste gå och kontrollera skadorna nu. Och säga åt Bella att inte hänga över axeln på mig när jag skriver. (Nej, du är inte helt utflippad, Bella. Nöjd nu?)

* * *

Haha, jag hoppas att ni har lika kul att läsa, som jag har att skriva! Ska försöka uppdatera o-f-t-a :D (= Vi får väl se hur det blir med den saken... Hum).


	2. Fågelsomintelängrekanflyga

Inledning: Ett mycket sarkastiskt "Hurra!"

Jag avskyr fåglar. Särskilt mugglarfåglar, som är ljusgrå och blå och har konstiga små ögon.

…

Den hrgmf-frupp-erli-gnorf-sgrunt-skitsaken väckte mig fem på morgonen! Vad ska det vara bra för? På vintern, dessutom! Nu när det är så sjukt kallt och mörkt… Och ondskt, hahaha!

I alla fall, jag ska berätta vad som hände i någorlunda kronologisk ordning.

Jag låg alltså försjunken i min vackra skönhetssömn, kramade min gröna favoritkudde med små ugglor på (jag fick den av Lucius i julklapp förra året. Den är förvånansvärt kramgo). Bäst som jag drömde om att ta över alla underliga mugglarbiogrofer (vilket konstigt namn va? Fånigt!) och förinta dem, eftersom jag inte förstår dem, så pep mr Superstor-idiot-kan-inte-förstå-att-Voldie-behöver-sin-skönhetssömn Fågel. Han kvittrade för fullt, och väckte mig såklart.

Med sömndruckna ögon glodde jag till på den, men det verkade mr Jag-är-för-dum-för-att-förstå Fågel inte märka. Dumfågel! Han satt på fönsterblecket och kråmade och hade sig.

Jag körde en Avada Kedavra. Man bråkar inte med en nyvaken lord Voldemort.

Sen tänkte jag gå tillbaka och lägga mig, men nu hade jag vaknat så pass att det skulle bli alldeles åt Skottland till att lyckas somna igen. (Jag gillar inte skottland. Eller, jag gillar inte skottar. De är konstiga. Alldeles för glada för min smak, går runt med konstiga instrument och kjolar och jag vet inte vad. Dessutom kan de inte prata riktig engelska. Ha!) Dumfågel!

Så jag satte mig med min favoritkudde i en av fåtöljerna i vardagsrummet (den närmast brasan) och började läsa _Georgia Nicolsons Dagbok: Campingfiasko i Tårtträsket. _Jag gillar den tjejen. Vi har mycket gemensamt.

* * *

Hjälp, Bella kom på mig! Hon kom in i vardagsrummet (endast iklädd en löst åtsittande, svart morgonrock!!) Hon undrade vad jag läste.

"Ehm, _Underjordiska maträtter, volym 3" _svarade jag. Det låg nämligen en sådan bok på soffbordet bredvid, och jag ryckte åt mig den.

Bella höjde ögonbrynen.

Jag lovar er, om jag klarar mig levande ur Bellas förhör, då ska jag tortera Slingersvans för att lägga sådana skräpböcker lite överallt.

* * *

Jag klarade mig, för den här gången. Men jag måste nog vara försiktigare på dagboks- och Georgiafronten. Bella är misstänksam. Inte så konstigt heller – jag brukar verkligen inte slösa tid på att läsa recept på skalddjurspudding eller vad Pettigrew nu håller på med.

Men, det är ju åtminstone han som lagar maten här i huset. Och det måste jag ju medge, han är riktigt duktig på det. Ska ner till köksavdelningen och kika ner i hans grytor nu. Allt tjat om matlagningsböcker har gjort mig väldigt hungrig.

* * *

Otroligt. Han har verkligen gjort en rätt med skaldjur. Ha!


	3. Bella goes Inspector Morse

Efter frukost (skaldjurspaj och pumpajuice) kände jag mig på mycket bättre humör. Som jag lovat mig själv torterade jag Slingersvans (men bara lite grann, för han hade verkligen lyckats med den där pajen) och tog ett allvarligt snack med honom om att hans receptböcker och "matens historia"-böcker inte får ligga och skräpa i huset. Han lovade dyrt och hederligt att endast ha dem i sitt rum bredvid köket, i köket och i bokhyllorna.

* * *

Efter den trevliga lilla pratstunden gick jag upp till mitt rum. Jag tänkte sova frukost, eftersom mr Numera Död Fågel väckte mig så tidigt i morse. Men jag kunde inte sova (trots att jag kramade min kudde, kelade med Nagini och fantiserade om söta pandor). Så jag satte mig vid mitt skrivbord istället och tog fram nalledagboken.

Medan jag började måla ett vackert landskap med blommor och träd och döda mugglare och mr Haha-det-var-jag-som-dödade-dig Fågel kom jag att tänka på motivet på dagboken. En nalle, alltså. Det är inte likt Bella. Döskallar, "svart på svart med en touch av svart" och snygga killar är mera hennes stil.

Hon måste ha förstått vad jag gillar, och sedan köpt en sådan för att glädja mig! Vad gulligt! Eller så tog hon hjälp av Narcissa… Eller kanske snarare Lucius, han har nästan lika bra smak som jag. Hm. Jag kanske borde fråga honom om det…

* * *

Jag frågade Lucius. Hon hade visst släpat med honom till en enligt henne "äcklig och fånig mugglarbokhandel för fula småflickor". (Det stämde inte, sa Lucius, den var jättemysig). Sen hade hon tvingat honom att peka ut en dagbok han trodde att jag skulle gilla.

Rätt schyst av Bella. Och Lucius.

Så jag torterade honom pyttelite för att han inte valt en med en panda på, och sedan gav jag honom ett bamsepandakram för att visa min tacksamhet.

Sedan uppstod en akut "Åh, Merlin-så-pinsamt-jag-tror-att-jag-dör"-situation. Severus hon nämligen inklivande i Lucius gästrum. När vi kramades! Jag kramar inte Dödsätare!! Särskilt inte de som inte förstår att jag vill ha pandor!

Men jag klarade av det galant.

Med andra ord, jag hotade dem båda två och fick dem att lova att de aldrig skulle tala om för någon vad de just bevittnat. Sedan gav jag dem en snabb kyss på kinden, både Lucius och Severus, innan jag skyndade ut. Krisen avstyrd. Voldie klarar allt med stil.

* * *

Krisen inte avstyrd!! Eller, rättat sagt, det uppstod en till!

Jag stötte ihop med Inspector Bellatrix Morse på väg till min nu ännu mera efterlängtade säng. Hon höll upp en av mina favoritböcker. _Georgia Nicolsons dagbok Jag och mina killmagneter fantastico. _

Jag fick panik. Jag började svettas på de mest obehagliga ställen, och var tacksam över att tyget i min svarta, fina klädnad faktiskt andas. Men trots det stod jag med armarna spänt intill kroppen.

"Herre" sa Inspector Morse. "Har du sett det här?" Jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra, så jag skakade tveksamt på huvudet.

"Det är förmodligen Avery som har låtit den här ligga och skräpa. Du vet ju hur han gillar såna där fåniga mugglarromaner. Vi kan inte låta det här fortsätta! Vårt högkvarter blir nästan mugglarfriterat, Herre!" Hon var så ivrig att hon snubblade på orden, men när hon sa "mugglarfriterat" började en plan smida sig själv i min enda del av hjärnan som alltid håller huvudet kallt. Bella Morse glodde på mig, och jag insåg att hon syftade en hel del på mitt bloggande. Ajdå.

"Ge hit den där!" röt jag och svepte med mig min bok på väg intill mig. "Jag… jag ska förgöra den!" Jag skyndade in i min kammare, och hoppades att Bella gått på bluffen.

Så fort jag var inne, kramade jag ömt min bok, kysste den, och gömde den sedan i min nedersta låda i mitt nattduksbord. Jag kontrollerade att alla mina favoritböcker verkligen låg där, och var precis på väg att pusta ut när jag såg att _Stjärnor, katter och besvärande bevis _var försvunnen. Åh nej!

Jag blir tvungen att samla gänget. Avery, Lucius och Slingersvans och jag måste ut på bokjakt! Innan Inspector Morse får fatt i den!!


	4. Bokjakt, Voldie får panik

Jag får snart panik.

Jag, Lucius, Avery och Slingersvans har delat upp oss i två lag och letat hela förmiddagen. Jag och Lucius började på översta våningen. Slingersvans och Avery tog källaren. Okej, jag kan ju medge att det var ganska korkat att leta där uppe och nere, eftersom vi typ aldrig använder de lokalerna. Men vi var stressade! Och Bella gick fortfarande runt som Inspector Morse i Morseland.

Vi har sökt igenom hela huset i någorlunda ordning, tittat på alla möjliga och omöjliga utrymmen… Jag har några fina minnen av när Lucius blev rädd för ett gäng spindlar i städskrubben, när Lucius ramlade ner för trappan och in i en rustning (han såg väldigt konstig ut med riddarhjälm!), när Avery kastade bort alla kuddar i alla soffor: och lyckades träffa Slingersvans i facet med varenda en… och så vidare. Men inte en enda skymt av min bok!!

Jag måste fortsätta leta nu.

* * *

**AN: **God jul alla! Kortkort bit idag, men kapitlet kommer fyllas på imorgon :) Håll ut :P Ha en suverän julafton! 3 (Ge mig en review i julklapp? (a) [:)

* * *

Vi gav upp. För tillfället i alla fall. Jag saknar min bok. Den är faktiskt väldigt bra. Det är konstigt, men de där mugglarförfattarna som skriver för tonårstjejer eller snygga killar (som mig själv alltså) kan verkligen sin sak. Därför gillar jag mugglare. Eller, nej, jag menar, jag hatar ju mugglare förstås, men jag gillar deras böcker. Typ. Och lite annat. Som jag förstår mig på.

Eftersom jag inte hittar min bok ska jag och Avery fingervirka tillsammans. Han väljer så fula färger, typ vit, orange (jag menar, ORANGE?) och lila. Så fult. Smaklöst. Själv har jag vackra färger, som grönt, silver (SLYTHERIN!) och rosa. Riktigt snyggt.

Vi ses.


	5. Ännu en KATASTROF

**A/N: **Om ni inte har sett det, så har jag fyllt på det förra kapitlet, litelite grann. Läs det först :)

* * *

K-A-T-A-S-T-R-O-F

Vad blir det?

KATASTROF!

Och så vågen, eller vad de nu gör, de där cheerledertjejerna.

Katastrof, alltså. Det är så elakt, som om någon där uppe sitter och mobbar mig genom att låta hemska händelser regna över mig. Alltså, först får jag inte sova. Sen försvinner min bok (Bella avslöjar mig nästan! Hjälp!) och nu detta. Det är riktigt fasansfullt.

Jag förstår inte vad det har tagit åt Bellatrix, allvarligt talat. Jag försökte diskutera det med henne, men nejnejnej, det ska vara så som hon har bestämt, naturligtvis. Jag må vara Mörkrets Herre, Härskare över alla härskare – men kvinnor, de förstår jag mig bara inte på.

Jag ska bara överväga att gå och dränka mig nu. Ajöss.

* * *

Komentarer:

Slingersvans: Onej, dränk sig inte Herre!

A-a-avery: Jag har VISST fina färger!!

Snapey: Vad är det som är så hemsk? Det glömde du berätta, herre!

* * *

Ojdå.

Alltså, DET HEMSKA ÄR:

(trumvirvel, tack!)

…

BELLA HÅLLER PÅ ATT ARRANGERA EN JULMASKERAD HOS OSS!

"Oh no! –gasp- -die-"

* * *

Komentarer:

A-a-avery: Ohh, så kul! Då kan jag ha min stickade Barbiedräkt!

Slingersvans: Jag Måste få laga all mat!

lucius med stort L: Jag ha ska min silkiga klädnad och rosett i håret.

Snapey: Var det något att muggla upp sig för?

* * *


	6. VOLDEprimeradMORT

**A/N: **Hej igen! Tack för alla era underbara komentarer, you make my day! Särskilt nu, när jag sitter hemma tillsammans med resten av familjen, och har åkt på någon sort "känna sig förkyld och febrig utan att riktigt vara det"-sjuka. Jag har använt tiden hyfsat väl, har gjort upp lite planer för Voldie osv... Men här är nästa kapitel!

* * *

Det är VISST en katastrof! Och jag mugglar inte upp mig!!

…

Jag börjar tro att jag mugglar NER mig. Jag börjar känna mig deprimerad. Allting verkar gå fel idag: mr Fågel-som-numera-är-död, _Underjordiska maträtter, volym 3, _Georgia Nicolson, Bella Morse, _Stjärnor, katter och besvärande bevis, _Julmaskeraden…

Jag målade i min nalledagbok nyss. Det blev ungefär såhär: "… Med en tydlig framtoning på depressionen går den gråa gestaltet på botten av ensamhetens gråa hav…", som en expert skulle ha sagt. Hela teckningen är grå. Jag kallar den kort och gott för

Leif.

* * *

Komentarer:

A-a-avery: Jag tycker om grått. Det passar fint till orange :3

lusiuc med stort L: leif börjar också på L!!

Slingersvans: På tal om det, Herre, vet du var jag la min kokbok? Jag tänkte laga _Argamokrané _till lunch.

Snapey: Du är så på väg in i en depression, my lord.

* * *

Humpelgrumf.

En av tjänarna kom in. Inskickad av Bella. Husalfen (vad var det han hette? Rolfe?) skulle ta mått på mig. Tydligen får jag inte bestämma själv vad jag ska föreställa på festen. Jag som vill vara en grön tandborste… Bellas husalf har säkert fått order om något läskigare. Typ, liemannen. Eller Djävulen.

Hm… Djävulen vore kanske inte så dumt. Rött matchar mina ögon. Och det vore helt klart en skillnad mot det vanliga svarta jag brukar ha på mig. Japp, jag vill vara Djävul!

Frågade Rolfelius. Han nickade koncentrerat, samtidigt som hans måttband mätte hur långt mitt öra är. Huh?

* * *

Komentarer:

Rolfelius Hus alfen: Gå genast bort från datorn, herre!

Voldiey: Jag kommer, tjata inte!

* * *

Okej, jag tror jag dör.

Rolfelius gick för att prata med Bella när han var klar. Sedan kom han tillbaka, och sa: "Miss Bellatrix godkänner ditt val som Djävul, herre. Var glad."

Det var jag. Tills jag frågade när det här partajjet egentligen ska hållas.

"I övermorgon".

Jag dog.

Eller okej, jag kan inte dö, men…

Mer eller mindre.

Va?

Jag kände mig som en halv guldfisk på torra land, med en symaskin över sig.

Hjälp.

Rolfe fortsatte, helt oberört. "Du ska skicka ner Slingersvans i köket igen efter lunch, miss Bellatrix har en lista på vad som måste tillagas. Men nu är lunchen framdukad".

Ordet ni söker?

Hjälp.

* * *

Komentarer:

A-a-avery: Då får du stå långt ifrån mig, herre, för rött och barbierosa passar inte så bra ihop.

* * *

**A/N: **Okej, så de kallar honom för "Herre", men det är ganska tydligt att det finns någon över honom, inte sant? :P -winkwink-

I verkligheten är det ingen som förstår sig på Lord Voldemorts hjärna.

Här är det verkligen ingen som förstår sig på lord Voldies hjärna.


	7. Bella fortsätter planera

Nu VET jag att jag dör.

Bellas inbjudningslista, ÄN SÅ LÄNGE:

De två ledarna för en tysk organisation, "Hinz&Ruflerts"

En bög från Ukraina

En rumänsk minister

Paris Hilton

George Bush

Fyra samurajer från Japan

Åtta onda åttlingar från Finland

Tjugo andra viktiga politiker från Storbritannien och Irland

Fjorton andra viktiga politiker från utlandet

Släktingar till Dödsätarna

Min låtsasmoster Emma

Våra grannar, familjerna Jürgen och Johnson

Evert Lindal

Två australienska surfare Bella träffade när hon var på semester

En ryss

Vad kan inte gå fel med det här gänget?

* * *

Komentarer:

Snapey: Hm, det måste erkännas, herre, du har en poäng.

* * *

Jag våndades medan vi åt. Bella satt och talade med sin man, Rodolphus, om partyt hon håller på att ordna. Jag är ganska säker på att han fejkade sin entusiasm.

* * *

Efter maten gick jag upp till mitt rum, för att äntligen få sova. Jag kunde inte tro att jag faktiskt skulle få göra det, MEN DET FICK JAG! Det behövdes verkligen. Tack gode Merlin for that.

* * *

Aha. Jag som trodde att Bella var för upptagen med att planera inbjudningskort (hur ska hon få ut dem innan i övermorgon förresten? Hon är sannerligen ett mysterium), musik, dekor, utstyrslar eller vad hon nu sysslade med. Men nej, inte då. När jag vaknade satt Rolfelius på min sängkant, och Bellatrix stod i dörröppningen. Gissa om det var pinsamt. Där ligger jag och sover, kramandes min kudde och Merlin vet allt, så vaknar man upp och finner Bella stirrandes på en? Det var allt annat än trevligt kan jag lova.

Jag var i något slags chocktillstånd, och började just treva efter min trollstav för att tortera henne lite, när hon började prata med mig.

"Så bra att du är vaken, herre. Vi behöver diskutera de övriga Dödsätarnas klädsel inför festen, bland annat. Möt mig i lilla salongen när ni har klätt på er".

Jag kanske ska tortera Rodolphus för att ha gift sig med henne? Varför inte?

* * *

Bella och jag satt i evigheter i lilla salongen. Eftersom jag ska vara Djävul vill hon att alla Dödsätare ska vara smådjävlar. Jag sa att alla kunde få vara vad de ville, men de tyckte inte hon, för vi måste ju för allt i världen se _enhetliga _ut. Jag sa att det var okej så länge Avery fick vara vad han ville. Hon såg misstänksam ut, men det gick hon med på. Kom ihåg att tacka mig senare, A-a-a.

Efter det slog jag dövörat till och gick med på vad hon än sa. Hon verkade rätt nöjd.

Vi var just på väg att avsluta vårt givande samtal när Rolfelius kom inspringande med andan i halsen.

"Slingersvans, madam, Slingersvans!" gastade han.

"Ja, vad är det med honom?" frågade Bella irriterat.

"Han är sjuk! Han tror att det var något han inte tålde i sina _Argamokrané. _Han har legat i sitt badrum, han har spytt som en katt. Han mår lite bättre nu, men han yrar. Vem ska ta hand om festmaten?" Alfen sa allt det här väldigt snabbt, och det tog mig en stund innan jag hängde med.

Bella fattade i alla fall fortare, tog tag i min hand och galopperade ner till köksregionerna, med Rolfe som vägvisare och mig hängande som en pallervante i hasorna.

Jag fattar fortfarande ingenting.

* * *

Komentarer:

Snapey: Jag säger då det. Hur ska det här sluta?

* * *

**A/N: **Tack så jättemycket för alla era fina komentarer! Jättekul att ni gillar min genomknasiga fic :D

KidaRiddle, jag tänker mig också Voldemort och Voldie som två olika personer, tror jag. Det blir lätt så ^^

Tack igen alla andra! (L)


	8. Kaos i köksregionerna

Severus har en stor poäng. HUR SKA DET HÄR SLUTA? Bella har lagt över ansvaret för maten på oss. _Oss. _Gänget! Och Severus och Rodolphus! Jag frågade varför inte husalferna kunde göra det (det är ju inte bara Slingersvans som fixar maten här liksom) men dem behöver hon tydligen. De ska ordna allt annat. Men hallå, hur svårt kan det vara att hänga upp en girlang? När de är klara kan de väl komma och hjälpa oss, åtminstone? Eller är det för mycket begärt? Tydligen. Jag lovar att jag ska tortera Slingersvans senare, när han blivit bättre. Hur lyckas man laga något man inte tål?! Han är ofattbar.

Rolfe, Bellas personliga assistent, har just puttat in mig här i köket. Men hallå? Vad ska jag göra här? Jag kan inte ens skära en gurka! För, allvarligt talat, varför skulle Mörkrets Herre behöva skära en gurka? Tanken har ju alltid varit att andra kommer göra det åt honom.

Men nu har det alltså uppstått en krissituation. Kaos.

Rolfe är någon annanstans i huset och letar upp Gänget, Severus och Rodolphus. Om jag inte kommer klara av det här, hur stor är chansen att Avery ska fixa det? Han kommer väl vara ungefär "åh, titta, morötter är orange!" och inte fatta ett dugg. Och Lucius sen, han kommer väl typ "Åh, nej, fy vad äckligt, ska jag ta i _den där?" _Sev och Rodolphus har ju lite mera vett, men Sev kan INTE laga mat. Jag lovar, jag hälsade på honom en gång hemma hos honom, och han serverade ungefär "Bränt på bränt med lite smak av bränt. Vill du ha bränt hembränt till?" Herregud.

* * *

Vad var det jag sa? Rolfe har hittat de andra. Så här sa de när de kom in:

Lucius: Men alltså, kan inte någon tjänare göra det här smutsjobbet? Jag kan bli kladdig.

Avery: Alltså gud vad roligt, var har ni hackaren? Finns det något lila? Som är ätbart?

Severus: Men, jag kan faktiskt inte laga mat, jag menar, jag är inget proffs bara… Ska jag fixa drickan?

Rodolphus: Vad har min hustru ställt till med?

Jag undrar om Sev kommer blanda i gift, eller något. Och Bella som ska provsmaka allt! Hm… Det vore kanske inte så dumt…

Tack i alla fall för att någon (Rodolphus) förstår mig.

* * *

Kommentarer:

R. Lestrange: Ingen orsak, Herre.

Snapey: Jag lagar inte dålig mat! Bara inte bra.

A-a-avery: Oh my god, är äpplen GULA?!

* * *

Nu har vi varit här inne I en hel timme. EN TIMME! Det är helt makalöst hur mycket folk (med andra ord Lucius och Avery) kan smutsa ned under tiden. Rolfe kom för en stund sedan med menyn som Bella ordnat:

kokt ris

Nudlar

Potatisgratäng

Marinerat kött

Sushi

Grillad kyckling

Det är bara varmrätterna, men tydligen ska vi börja med dem. Husalferna ska göra det minst jobbiga, med andra ord de små söta förrättersmackorna.

* * *

Kommentarer:

A-a-avery: hur kokar man ris?

lucius med stort L: Sushi är faktiskt riktigt gott, men någon annan får göra det, för jag vill inte bli kladdig.

Slingersvans: Jag *host* ber så mycket om *nys* ursäkt för min sjukdom *fräs* Herre.

* * *

Jaså, Slingersvans, du kan visst ligga i sängen och lata dig och läsa min blogg, men du kan inte pallra dig hit till köksavdelningarna och hjälpa oss?

Sev ropar att vi ska skynda oss och beslagta rispåsen från Avery innan han bränner upp huset, kommer snart.

* * *

NUDLAR?!

Alltså, jag i egenskap av Hörkrets Smartaste Hjärna, måste ändå erkänna att det är ett par saker jag inte förstår. En är hur kvinnor fungerar. En är hur mugglare kan vara så smutsiga. En annan gäller mat.

VARFÖR I MERLINS HELIGA SKÄGG SKA DET FINNAS SÅ MÅNGA SORTERS NUDLAR FÖR?!

Räcker det inte bara med en? Här i skåpen har vi hittat:

Äggnudlar

Glasnudlar

Banannudlar

Päronnudlar

Risnudlar

Såsnudlar

Köttnudlar

Nyttiga nudlar

Havre- och rågnudlar

Potatisnudlar

Gräddnudlar

Runda nudlar

Jag menar, hallå? Behöver man verkligen ha så *fult ord* många? Jag kallade på Rolfe, men eftersom han är Bellas assistent så vägrar han komma. Så vi kan inte veta vilken sorts nudel vi ska göra.

Jag och Rodolphus läste på baksidan av alla dessa nudelförpackningar. Vi hann komma till Risnudlar innan vi blev avbrutna av att A-a-avery dansade in i oss. Jaa, han _dansade _in i oss! Uppenbarligen ska han och Lucius sätta upp en dansshow som underhållning på festen. Jag tittade på Rodolphus, som tittade på Severus, som tittade på mig. "Förlåt Herre" sa han. "Jag försökte faktiskt stoppa dem". Sedan blev vi avbrutna i vårt tittade igen, av att Lucius dansade rakt in i någon sorts eldstad, och nu är vi nog tvungna att hjälpa honom, trots att en del av mig gärna skulle låta honom ligga kvar, bara för att slippa allt oväsendet.

* * *

**A/N: **Förlåt så hemskt, hemskt mycket för den skamligt dåliga uppdateringen! (!!!) Jag kan inte skylla på något annat än mig själv, tappade helt Voldieskrivarlusten där ett tag... Förlåt! Men nu är vi tillbaka, och Voldy och hans Dödsätare är på hugget igen, så kom snart tillbaka för att läsa hur det går i deras kaotiska kök! :D


	9. Finsk flagga som fingrar

Så nu är vi en mindre i köket. Det är både bra och dåligt. Lucius (DIN STORA FÖRBANNADE KLANTSKALLE!) ligger i en dockvagn som Avery hittat åt honom, nedbäddad och har det mysigt. Han bröt benet för en halvtimme sedan, så det ser ut som att A-a-a får klara sig själv till underhållningen. Det gör mig lite rädd faktiskt. Det bådar ju knappast gott, att ha en Dödsätare som kokar glasnudlar och dansar hula-hula. Dessutom är vi inte lika många som kan fixa maten. Severus låter jag inte komma i närheten av varmrätterna, helst skulle jag bannlysa Avery också. Men i alla fall, jag och Rodolphus grillar kyckling och marinerar kött, Sev fixar såserna (Bella ska ha onödigt många såser, typ, sex stycken. Det behövs väl inte?) och Lucius ligger i sin vagga och "kommer med glada tillrop". Kan inte husalferna vara klara med sin konfetti nu?

* * *

Kommentarer:

lusiuc med stort L: jag Är jätteduktig, och slipper bli kladdig, visst Herre?

A-a-avery: jag kokar riset alldeles strax. Kan man pressa i plommonsaft i nudlarna förrresten?

Snapey: Något säger mig att ingen kommer gilla vår mat.

* * *

AHHH! Stoppade just Idiot nummer ett från att hälla plommonsaft och blåbärssoppa i nudlarna. Är han helt trög eller? MAN KAN INTE BLANDA PLOMMON OCH BLÅBÄR!! Framförallt inte med nudlar.

* * *

Sev har i alla fall koll på läget, verkar det som. Han har gjort klart limesåsen och currysåsen, och ska börja på den där underliga frikulasåsen nu. Jag ska måla på en massa marinad över köttet. Ganska roligt faktiskt. Man kan leka att det är en målning, och dra roliga mönster…

Hjääälp! Lucius, idiot nummer två, din ofattbara lilla…. Pust. Nu ska vi vara lugna… Han kom med ännu ett "glatt tillrop" och jag brände mitt högra lillfinger! Rodolphus skäller ut Lucius nu, och jag står med näven i en hink med isbitar. Det bultar i fingret. Konstigt.

* * *

Jag börjar tro att något hemskt har hänt mitt finger. Det bultar och bankar, och det är typ… Blått? Mina vackra mjölkvita fingrar… Ska jag gå omkring som en finsk flagga för resten av livet? Nehejdu! Det vill jag inte… Men det gör ont! Stackars Voldy.

* * *

Kommentarer:

Snapey: kan du hjälpa mig med att hacka apelsinerna, herre?

lucius med stort L: Ditt finger är blått! Haha!... jag menar, förlåt, Herre!


	10. Utmattande meny, igen

Jag är helt slut. Heeelt slut! A-a-a och Lucius kan verkligen irritera mig till döds. Jag känner mig som Pluto, medan dem är Piff och Puff. Asså, okej, jag vet att det är mugglarunderhållning, men alltså… Vem läser inte kalla Anka?

Nå, till saken, Idiot 1 och idiot 2 är då verkligen ena riktiga idioter. Lucius kom med sina förbannade "glada tillrop" hela tiden, och Avery dansade omkring. Jag frågade vad det var för dans (för för mig såg det ut som en korsning mellan "O-jag-är-så-kissnödig-var-finns-toaletten-jag-döööör" och Töntarnas Konung Skakar av sig Myrattacken). Han sa att han inte visste, men kallade den A-a-action. Han är en sån tönt. Varför uppfinna en dans? Idiot.

* * *

Oj, jag blev så irriterad på Piff & Puff att jag glömde berätta vad jag egentligen tänkt säga.

Alltså, vi är klara med alla såser och alla varmrätter och tillbehöret nu. Klockan är snart två på natten! Varför var Slingersvans Klåpare tvungen att bli sjuk?! Rolfe har i alla fall gett oss ledigt nu, så vi ska fortsätta med desserten imorgon. Jag trodde att festen skulle vara imorgon… Tydligen inte. Men de tyska ledarna för "Hinz&Ruflerts" kommer imorn, på kvällen. Jag har sagt åt Rolfelius att jag inte tar hand om dem. Han skakade på huvudet. "Det bestämmer Bella" sa han bara. Bläh!

* * *

Kommentarer:

Lusiuc med stort L: jag somnade i min docksäng, jätteskönt. Husalferna är skojiga att titta på. aaa är snäll och rolig.

Snapey: God natt, Herre, vila ut efter denna långa dag.

* * *

Severus har så rätt.

* * *

Aaaaaah! Jag HATAR Bella! Varför, VARFÖR gifte sig Rodolphus med denna hemska kvinna?! Hon är läskig, och dum, och elak, och manipulerande och allt annat hemskt!

Hon kom in i mitt sovrum imorse _igen_, bara för att tala om att Rolfe skulle väcka mig om fem minuter. Var det nödvändigt att väcka mig inna jag skulle bli väckt?! Nu är jag så sur att jag nog stavar värsta felen överallt med jag orkar itne bry mig! Jag avskyr den hemska kvinnan!

* * *

Nu har jag äntligen fått gå på toa. Tror det var där skon klämde egentligen. Eller bara det faktum att Krossande Kvinna såg mig i min pyjamas, kramande en fluffig kudde. Igen.

Jag har klätt på mig i alla fall, och efter frukosten ska vi fortsät… vänta lite nu, vem ska laga frukosten?!

* * *

VI ska laga frukosten. VI ska äta SAMTIDIGT som vi gör desserten! Oooh nooooo. Men jooo det är trooooo. Truuuu. Troooooe. Truuuuue. Yeah. True. Oh no!

* * *

Här är Bellas lista på Efterrätter (ja, plural, igen):

• Chockladtårta

•Marängglass

•Banana split

• Hallon cheese cake

• Syltgrottor

Och drickorna:

• Kardemummakaffe

• Irish coffee

• Konjack

• Hallonvatten

Sev får fixa drickorna. Jag kan inte stava.

* * *

NäHÄ, Rolfe överlämnade just en lista till mig, från Bella såklart;

Severus fixar tårtan

Avery fixar kaffe och coffeee

Rodolphus fixar banana split och hallon cheese cake

Herre fixar marängglass och hallonvatten

Lucius fixar syltgrottor

Konjacken då? …. Aha, den ska bara hämtas från förrådet imorgon.

Men neeeeeeeeej, det här är inte bra! Sev kommer aldrig lyckas göra en chokladtårta utan att förgifta alla som äter den, och A-a-a kommer exprimentera med kaffet och allt kommer explodera och Lucius kan fortfarande inte gå…!

Buhu, my life is miserable.


	11. Kitchen Update Status

Severus höll ett långt tal o matt han var oduglig på att laga mat och baka, och att han därför borde få en hel diskbänk till sitt förfogande för att försäkra sig o matt chokladtårtan skulle bli exakt som den borde bli.

Jag gav honom en hel diskbänk till sitt förfogande så att han kan se till att chokladtårtan blir exakt som den bör bli bara för att få tyst på honom.

* * *

Avery är en idiot.

* * *

Rodolphus hittade ingen glass eller banan utan bara ett gigantiskt lager maräng (som jag också behöver, bra!) så han transfererade sig mitt in i en mugglaraffär för mat. Han kom pustande tillbaka och såg ut som om han just sett en massa mugglare stå och stirra förskräckt på honom.

Det hade han också.

"Jag fick allt gratis!" sa han. Det var ju bra. En dödsätare borde alltid tänka lite på sin budget. Eller jag läste i alla fall nåt liknande om japaner i en finanstidning en gång.

* * *

Lucius är också en idiot. Han har trollat fram gigantiska grytlappar för "att inte bli kladdig om mina välmanikyrerade händer!" men nu kan han ju inte ta i nånting, för de är så stora. Dessutom är de rutiga. Skotskrutigt. Han vet ju att jag inte gillar skottar! Jag fattar inte att jag tyckte att han hade bra smak.

* * *

Alltså, kitchen update som det ser ut i köket just nu:

A-a-a dansar omkring i en bimbo-kanin-dräkt och ber alla lukta på de olika kaffesorterna han har hittat. Jag röstar på den afrikanska, den luktar… Exotiskt! Men Sev och Rolph vill ha vanligt, brittiskt kaffe. Varför? THINK OUTSIDE THE BOX! Or at least outside the kaffepulversmak, tycker jag.

Lucius försöker röra ihop syltgrottor, han sitter fortfarande i docksängen och når knappt upp till bänken. Klumpeduns-med-Rosett-i-håret har redan lyckats välta ut socker, mjöl och linfrön. Sen när har man linfrön i kakor? Dummerjöns! När han väl får tag i nåt fumlar han så mycket med sina gigantiska rutiga grytvantar att det åker i golvet det med.

Rodolphus har skivat alla bananerna istället för att dela dem. Han insåg just att han endast fått med sig glass med currysmak från affären Jag tror inte att banana spliten blir särskilt god…

Sev… Ska vi inte ens prata om.

* * *

Eller jo förresten, det ska vi! Sev ser ut som en bajskorv.

Eller alltså, det var ju itne på Lordigt av mig att säga… Men han brukar ju se ut som en fladdermus, right, med allt sitt svarta, right? Nu är han helt brun! Han går upp i chokladen, så att säga… Han har kakaopulver över hela sig, i håret, i ansiktet, på händerna… Och av någon anledning okänd för mänskligheten (det vill säga för alla utom Gunnar) så har han lyckats doppa sig själv i smält choklad. Eller är det bara väldigt kletiga bruna kläder?

Jag är för övrigt jätteduktig.

* * *

**A/N**: Usch ja, så oerhört lång tid det har gått sedan jag senast skrev om Voldie och hans underbara vänner... Förlåt för den evighetslånga pausen! Jag har övergått till att inte skriva lika mycket parodier ^^ Men anledningen till att jag slutade med den här var att jag blev så frustrerad och less när hela min planering och alla de fortsatta kapitel jag redan skrivit bara försvann. Poff! But that's life I suppose...

I alla fall är min plan att nu försöka skriva lite galna, oseriösa grejer i Voldys blog så att den här faktiskt blir uppdaterad då och då! Jag hoppas att ni kan ha tålamod med mig och fortfarande vill följa dödsätarnas galna vardag... Vad jag gärna vill veta är om det här korta kapitlet fortfarande var lika roligt som de andra? Det var så länge sedan att jag har svårt att komma in i rytmen igen.. Men jag ska definitivt försöka! Vi vill väl alla veta om A-a-a får gå klädd i barbierosa på festen?


End file.
